


Ghost Machine

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Ghost Machine, Falling In Love, Jack will never love Gwen like he does Ianto, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen uses the ghost machine and goes to the hub at night looking for affirmation that Jack is in love with her. She activates the machine and doesn’t like what she sees. She sees Jack but it isn't what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Machine that is what Ianto had named it. It was sitting on Ianto’s desk ready to be cataloged and placed in the archives. Tosh had taken Owen home and she was pretty sure Jack left with Ianto hours ago so it was just her.

Gwen would be the first one to admit her curiosity got the better of her. And despite what happened the ghost machine’s ability was fascinating. Knowing she shouldn’t Gwen went to Ianto’s desk and picked up the piece of alien technology.

She didn’t know when Jack and Ianto would return and looking around guilty she pressed a button.

The colors in the hub faded into dull sepia tones, she saw Ianto angrily striding across the hub, Gwen was overwhelmed by the hurt and anger the Welshman projected. Who knew someone so quiet could be so passionate.

“Ianto wait! You can’t do this! I need you!” Jack was running to catch up. Gwen gasped as Jack’s fear, concern and something else Gwen would not give a name to, hit her.

“I told you how I feel Jack!” Ianto turned; Gwen could see tears in the Welshman’s eyes. Hurt and love overwhelmed Gwen. She knew, they all knew Ianto loved Jack, and his rather unhealthily fixation on the captain, but this…..

“I love you, I can’t let you go! I won’t” Jack clutched at the Welshman pulling him close.

Jack grabbed Ianto forcefully, Gwen though Ianto was going to struggle or hit Jack but his shoulders slumped Jack clutched him like a drowning man does a life preserver.

“I hate watching you die.” Ianto whispered into Jack’s chest. “You promised me Jack, promised me that you would be more careful. You are not cannon fodder!”

Jack was stroking Ianto’s head and placing kisses on his temple.

Gwen’s eyes went wide. Jack loved Ianto. He was distressed that he hurt Ianto, that he could lose Ianto.

Jack pulled back and cupped the Welshman’s face. “I would die for you to keep you safe. I won’t let you sacrifice yourself for me Ianto. I will always come back, _you_ only get one chance. I can’t lose you.” Jack looked deeply into his lovers eyes.

Gwen held her breath, the passion and energy that passed between the two men was so intense she thought she might actually get burned by it.

Jack dipped down and captured Ianto lips with his, Gwen watched as Jack effortlessly slide his tongue into Ianto mouth.

The memory faded and Gwen stood in a bit of shock and disbelief, it had been less than two minutes but it felt like an hour. She couldn’t…wouldn’t believe Jack felt so much love and passion towards Ianto. Jack wanted her Gwen was sure of that. She wanted another memory, something with her and Jack. So she would have proof, reassurance.

She turned towards her desk and pressed the button once again.

This time Gwen was overwhelmed with sorrow. Jack was sitting at Gwen’s desk crying, heart wrenching sobs that echoed through the hub. Silently Ianto appeared, and smoothly shifted Jack so he was crying into Ianto abdomen. Ianto stroked Jack head and whispered soothing words , telling Jack how beautiful he was, how loved he was, that he would never leave him. Jack looked up at Ianto, “I’m a freak,” Jack said with loathing.

“Not to me, never to me.” Ianto said passionately, and bent down and kissed Jacks lips.

As the memory faded Gwen became more confused. Surely with the passion that sparked between her and Jack there had to be something! Never one to give up Gwen pressed on.

This time she saw Ianto running in boxer shorts past her looking around frantically.

Gwen felt elation, joy and a bit naughty as Ianto went past her.

“Caught you!” Jack was feeling mischievous, playful and…..loving.

“You cheated! You are supposed to count to 100.” Ianto put his hands on his hip, a cheeky grin on his face.

“I did,” Jack grinned back as he moved towards Ianto who made sure Gwen’s desk was between the two.

The two men circled the desk laughing. Gwen felt a little flutter in her heart. Seeing Ianto smiling and laughing, he was beautiful. Something she had never noticed before.

She didn’t even have to look at Jack to know he felt the same.

“You know my mother warned me about men like you.” Ianto said dodging just out of Jack’s reach

Frustrated Gwen pushed the button again and focused all her thoughts on Jack and her.

Anger and Jealousy overwhelmed her. Gwen felt triumphed; this is what she was looking for, just after the warehouse when she had refused to retcon Rhys and Jack saying he couldn’t live without her. She remembered the look, his voice, now she felt him….but as she watched the memory, Jack wasn’t even looking at her, he had become distracted and seeing and hearing him now, he was dismissive! It wasn’t a passionate plea from a denied lover, his voice faltered from what was happening behind her. She turned to see what had caught Jack’s attention only to see Tosh carefully dabbing at Ianto’s wrist with cotton. Tosh was quietly talking to Ianto as she dabbed at the wounds on his wrist. The desire, anger and jealousy wasn’t for her like she thought, it was directed at Tosh.

Gwen slammed her hand down on the button in anger. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. She knew Jack loved her, she just needed to find the right memory.

Gwen pulled back. There were too many memories of Ianto and Jack in the hub she would go down to the shooting range thinking of when Jack trained her.

A moan escaped Gwen’s lips after she pressed the button. She felt herself get wet with excitement, her pussy tingling anxious for orgasm. Gwen mouth formed a perfectly round O, when she saw Jack pressed up against Ianto kissing fiercely. Only Jack trousers unzipped and had slide down to where they were settled on the swell of his arse which was pressed up against a similarly state of undress Ianto. They were thrusting against each other. One of Jack’s hands were between the two bodies and open mouth, noisily sloppy kisses were exchanged between moans. Ianto was directing Jack, giving him explicit instruction of what he wanted Jack to do.

It shocked Gwen a bit always assuming Jack was the dominate. Jack sank to his knees and all Gwen could see was a euphoric look on Ianto face and the bobbing of the back of Jack’s head as Ianto rolled his hips.

Gwen felt an orgasm build up in her and stopped the ghost machine; she was panting and quickly thrust her fingers down her jeans. It took a few circles of her clit to get her off.

She was even more frustrated, so far the only memories she had unleashed were of Jack and Ianto, surely there were others.

She went back to the hub and decided to try one last time.

She pressed the button and was overjoyed when she saw her and Jack flirting. Gwen could feel her own emotions overjoyed that Jack was paying attention to her. She watched Jack who while flirting with her was watching Ianto. Gwen felt lust and wanting flare up in Jack. Which angered her, damn it he should be paying attention to her! She watched as Jack walked over to Tosh and laid a hand on her back and gently rubbing. Love, like you would a child flowed through Jack as Tosh spoke to him. Ianto set a mug of tea by Tosh and passed Jack his own mug. Gwen felt Jack’s emotions flare once again as their fingers briefly touched. Ianto smiled shyly, which sent Jack’s heart into a flutter.

Gwen turned off the machine frustrated she did not see or feel what she wanted to, what she thought she would. She was positive Jack loved her, wanted her. That damn machine should have picked up on that! Instead it was Jack and Ianto. Ianto part time shag Jones had captured Jack Harkness’s interest and heart.

Gwen left in a huff, she would see Jack tomorrow, talk to him. Perhaps the machine was malfunctioning.

The cog wheel door closed.

“Fucking hell I thought she would never leave!” Ianto said his head popping up from behind the sofa.

“I don’t know, it was pretty exciting.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows. “Just think if she had just turned her head when she walked by.”

Ianto stood up, he was naked and unashamed. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him.

“What do you think she saw?” Ianto asked looking at cog door in thought as he walked towards his desk.

Jack smiled behind him then came and wrapped his arms around the Welshman’s waist and pulled him close. “Not sure….but I bet I could guess.” Jack murmured while nibbling on Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto looked at the piece of alien technology sitting on his desk. Ianto picked up the ghost machine. Jack moved his hand on top of Ianto’s and together they pressed a button.

Jack heard Ianto gasp in surprise, “oh?” Ianto turned off the machine and looked at Jack in childlike wonder.

“Yeah.” Jack said huskily turning Ianto to face him. Jack took the ghost machine out of Ianto’s hands setting it back on the desk, and then pulled his lover into a kiss.

End………..


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave well enough alone, this chapter plagued me when Narshia (anil495) pointed out that the ghost machine could see into the future.

Jack watched his lover sleeping peacefully, then with practiced stealth slipped out of bed and up the ladder to his office. Padding quietly across he reached Ianto's desk and looked at the ghost machine. Jack knew the dangers of using such technology but like Gwen was curious about seeing events happened. Jack justified to himself of being for warned was being for armed. Jack leaves by the lift as it was the most silent option.

  
Outside in was early dawn a faint red glow signaling the morning sun was on the horizon. The plass was empty this time of the morning when Jack made his way closer to the bay. Taking a deep breath Jack pressed the button.

  
"Daddy!" A small child of three or four was running towards him. Jack watched himself pick up the child and place several kisses on his face, making him squeal with laughter.  
Then Jack sees Ianto walking and smiling pushing a carriage while another small child held onto his hand, now noticing they were fraternal twins. Ianto picked up the child and the two men met and kissed each other. Jack kissed the young girl in Ianto's arms.

  
The young girl reached out and slapped her brother making him cry.

  
"Deryn Estelle! You are being very naughty! Stop hitting your brother." Ianto admonished the young child who started to cry.

  
Ianto looked at Jack, "they have been like this all morning." Ianto set the small child who was still crying down and Jack did the same with his.

  
"Deryn, tell Gray you are sorry." Ianto  told the little girl.

  
"I wa...wanted to go finger paint." Deryn whimpered.

  
"We are going to go and finger paint, just after we see daddy, okay." Ianto rubbed the little girls arm.

  
Deryn  hugged her brother and said she was sorry.  Ianto kissed Jack once again then turned and holding Gray's hand, who held Deryn's hand walked back towards the car.  
The scene faded and Jack took a deep breath. Children....with Ianto. Jack's heart beat a little faster. He loved Ianto, but he didn't realize just how much until seeing them, his children. Deryn Estelle and Gray, named after two very special people in Jack's life. And Ianto he was older. He must have left Torchwood. Jack has been trying to find a away to get Ianto away from field work and Torchwood.Maybe this was the way.....

  
Jack walked along the plass in retrospection, touching the ghost machine absentmindedly. He hadn't meant to press the button, it only happened because he had almost dropped it.

  
"Dad! That isn't fair!" Jack stared at the women. She was in her twenties, had long hair like Jack's pulled into a ponytail, but her eyes, they were the same color of Ianto's.

  
"You can't do this!" Gray this time, but his hair was short but none the less they held such a striking resemblance.

  
They were all dressed in black and Jack was glaring at his children.

  
"I never wanted you a part of this and neither did your dad! I promised your dad." Jack's voice broke and tears sprang to his eyes, "I promised I would keep you safe. Deryn, Gray, your dad died to protect you."  
The two children threw themselves into Jack's arm. Quiet sobbing could be heard as all three grieved for their loss.

  
Jack's heart was pounding by the time the memory had faded. What had happened, how did Ianto die. How did the children become part of Torchwood. Jack knew deep down, if he had had children, he would keep them as far away from Torchwood as possible. He was sure Ianto would feel the same way.

  
He started walking back to the hub, and trying not to press anymore buttons, but the temptation....

  
"Take cover!" A woman screamed. Jack forgetting he was in a memory actually ducked, when he realized were he was.Chaos was all around him, they was alien gun fire, the water tower was destroyed, cars were over turned.

  
"Gray cover me! Dad's down." Deryn yelled. No longer the twenty something girl, this was a late thirties woman.

  
Gray provided cover fire as Deryn ran towards the fallen man. Jack realized it was him and held his breath.

  
"No!" He shouted when the memory was abruptly cut off. He didn't know what had happened, what about his son and daughter. Despite it being in the  future Jack was protective of this woman child whom he hadn't yet met. Jack wonders what battle was taking place. He also made a mental note that the children had the same stubborn streak as their father. Jack was going to bring this up once his lover awoke.  
Wondering if he could capture the memory again Jack pressed the button.

  
It was a warm day, the water tower was back but only as a statue, there were flowers and a large placque depicting those fallen in battle. Jack saw him walking with an elderly woman.They came to realize it was his daughter, she must have been about eighty. Jack was walking slowly with her, holding her arm as she walked with flowers, they were heading towards the memorial. There were also alien species walking around them.

  
"You look just like my dad Jack, you must be Gray's grandson. " Jack felt his heart sink, his daughter didn't remember him. He saw his other self smile falter.

  
"My dads, they were there in the beginning. Torchwood it was called back then. Just the five of them, protecting the planet. My dad Ianto, your great grandfather died at the first battle. My other dad Jack, you look just like him, have I told you. Well he remained for several years afterwards helping with the transition."

  
They had reached the memorial and carefully Deryn with Jack's help placed the flower at the base of the memorial, then kissed her hand and placed it upon the first name of Ianto Harkness Jones. Slowly the couple walked to a bench facing the memorial and sat down.

  
"Just look at all this, the new aliens, so exciting don't you think, and to have been apart of it. Of course my dad's did want us to be part of Torchwood, too dangerous they said. But were were Harkness-Jones's stubbornness runs in our family." Deryn smiled at Jack.

  
"You look just like my dad, have I told you that." Deryn said, her smile becoming sad. "I miss him so much. He never remarried after my dad died, despite me and Gray telling him it would be okay. When Gray died...." Deryn patted Jack's hands. "well dad he moved us to all the way to Chicago in the United states, of course it is called the States of the Americas now. Just pick up the family and moved us. Wouldn't talk about Torchwood. But after my husband died, I told dad I wanted to go home, Cardiff was my home and here we are." Deryn smiled brightly.

"You look so much like my dad...."

  
There were tears in Jack's eyes as the memory faded. Jack walked back into the hub and placed the ghost machine back on Ianto's desk then quietly made his way to the bunker under his office.  
Ianto was still asleep as Jack crawled into the bed. Ianto shivered from the cold body pressed against him. In his sleep induced haze he thought he felt wetness on his shoulder.


End file.
